mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanquish Jr.
} |-| VS= } |-| RS= } |-| ClearSP= } }}The Vanquish Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on July 25, 1989. It was based on the 1/10 scale Vanquish R/C buggy by the company. The VS Chassis chassis version of the Vanquish was released on January 8, 2003, with the RS variant being released on July 16, 2011. General info THe Vanquish featuring the sharp short nose, F1-like buggy design, with a rear spoiler on the rear. A pair of air intakes can be found on just behind the canopy, and supension props can be found near the wheels. Vanquish and VS variant The car number 2, an 'Away!' decal, the 'Evert Edwards' decals, the 'Racing Rats' decals as well as the 'Vanquish' decals can be found on the bodyshell of the original Vanquish and the VS variant. It is mainly black, with silver highlight and red stripes. Both were equipped with the white, large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type tires. The standard model has its chassis molded in gray, while the VS variant has its chassis and A parts molded in black. RS variant The RS featuring the similar decals, but with the 'Racing Rats' and a 'Away!' decals replaced by the 'RS' and Tamiya logo decals respectively. The plain silver highlight was replaced with the chrome color. It was equipped with the silver-plated, large-diameter 5-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the red Avante-type tires. The chassis and A parts were molded in red. Clear Special The Clear Special has the polycarbonate bodyshell instead of the normal plastic bodyshell, and has the clear plastic stickers. The decals is mostly the same, but with the 'Away!' decal replaced by the 'Vanquish Clear Special' decal. It was equipped with the cyan, large diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels paired with arched tires. The chassis and the A parts were molded in white and cyan respectively. About the Vanquish 1/10 scale R/C buggy Released in 1988, the Vanquish is a four-wheel-drive R/C buggy released by Tamiya. It is the much cheaper, low-end version of the Avante R/C buggy. The Vanquish featuring a plastic, monocoque bathtub chassis frame in place of the two-piece FRP decks of the Avante. The fragile aluminum turnbuckle bits has been replaced with the plastic ones, and the lower arms has been changed from the multi-link design to the one-piece plastic design. The anodized metal oil-filled damper of the original Avante (except the coil springs) has been replaced by the plastic ones. Some of those parts were later reused for the Egress and Avante 2001. Instead of the electronic speed controller, the Vanquish comes with the mechanical speed controller thanks to the larger space available by placing the driver figurine toward the front. However, the Vanquish itself has few weaknesses; Because the large-size of the MSC, the total weight of the buggy was increased, which makes worse by the fact the monocoque chassis frame was heavier than the FRP decks frame despite being made of plastic. The oil-filled dampers were made out of the less rigid plastic, and as a result they have a risk of being punctured in high impacts. Technical info Gallery Boxarts VanquishJrBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Vanquish. VanquishJrVSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the VS variant. VanquishRSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of RS variant. See also Avantes * Avante Jr. * Egress Jr. * Avante 2001 Jr. Related cars * Neo-VQS External links Tamiya Japan * Vanquish Jr. on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Vanquish Jr. (VS Chassis) on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Vanquish RS on Tamiya Japan * Vanquish Clear Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Vanquish RS on Tamiya America * Vanquish Clear Special on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars